poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Squire Flicker's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2/Transcript
Patchy's Movie Hunt/Opening Scene (The movie Beginnings, at Patchy's House) *'Potty:' Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet *'Patchy the Pirate: '''WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? *'Potty:' They're here to see the latest Sequel film. Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate:' But I haven't got his latest sequel film, because I... well, I lost it! to cry *'Children:' off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! *'Patchy:' But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about the first film. *'Voice:' Remembering, The First Film! (A music video plays with scenes from "Squire Flicker's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven") *'Audience:' clapping *'Patchy the Pirate:' I don't believe I lost Don Bluth's Sequel Film. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything. *'Potty:' What about your leg? *'Patchy the Pirate:' Well, yeah, but... *'Potty:' And your eye. *'Patchy the Pirate:' Well, the eye, I... *'Potty:' And your hand. *'Patchy the Pirate:' And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! ''Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Don's sequel film is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over *'Potty:' What is it? Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate: '''Hey... it's a map! It's a map to Blazing Dragons adventure film I lost! *'Potty:' It's a dream come true! *'Patchy the Pirate: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions as a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty *'''Potty: Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate: 'elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house *'Mrs. Johnson:' Would you boys like some cookies? *'Patchy:' Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. ''walking *'Mrs. Johnson:' Okay, don't catch a cold. *'Patchy the Pirate:' Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Squire Flicker. Only for Squire Flicker!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! Whoa!!! up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this film! laughs Dig it, get it?some more *'Potty:' in the sand You stink! *'Patchy the Pirate:' And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. *'Potty:' Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate:' the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! *'Potty:' an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on *'Patchy the Pirate:' the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. The Sequel of All Dogs Go to Heaven. eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! *'Potty:' Brawk! Pipe down! *(They show some SpongeBob's walk, and when that ends a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment) *'Patchy the Pirate:' That's it? ''That's ''his latest Adventure film? THAT WAS JUST SPONGEBOB'S WALK CYCLES!!! *'Potty:' What a rip! *'Patchy the Pirate:' Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears SQUIRE FLICKER AND CHARLIE BETRAYED US! cries I'm sorry when I love his dumb adventures series in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my adventure's stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying *'Potty:' Sheesh, what a hothead! *'Announcer:' TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words And now, Squire Flicker's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. *'Potty:' Patchy, come back! There's more! *'Patchy the Pirate:' Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. Opening Logos/Opening/At Heaven/Squire Flicker and his friends reunites Charlie and Itchy (The Movie begins as Carface is at the Telephone booth) *'Carface:' Boss, I have... *'Voice:' Something happened! What's wrong? *'Carface: You'll have the item today, just like we agreed. It's as good as in your hands. Nothing can go wrong. *'''Voice: You contemptible canine! Heroes meets Luna and her friends *'Squire Flicker:' You must be Luna and her friends, that Tino and his friends at atlantis. Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts